La historia de Carmen y Eleazar
by Evangel13
Summary: Te has preguntado ¿Cómo se conocieron Carmen y Eleazar? Esta es mi versión de su historia antes de unirse al clan Denali!


**_Esta historia la empece a hacer hace como uno o dos años, la razón principal fue para un concurso de un foro rol en el que estaba pero no podia hacer solo un capitulo que definiera lo que mi cabecita había creado. Cuando me invitaron por primera vez a un foro rol me pidieron o me dejaron que escogiera personaje, obviamente los principales de la saga ya estaban y no sabia mucho de la historia de Carmen, solo lo que dice en Amanecer, así que pense "¿Por qué no crear la historia de Carmen y Eleazar" y esa es la razón por la cual empezo esta historia. _**

**_Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: "Desde el principio"

Esta es mi historia… una historia en donde lo tuve todo y lo perdí en mi vida humana, una historia en donde mis alegrías son opacadas por las penas que viví y que aun me siguen atormentando… aun después de 400 años de existencia… esta es mi vida…

Mi vida humana era igual que todas las demás jovencitas en donde tenían que tener una buena educación y valores y ser casadas lo antes posibles, sabia cual era mi destino en esos momentos, llegaría a la edad en donde me escogerían un marido y me casaría sin reproche alguno, porque sabía que así tenía que ser, sin embargo tuve algo mejor que las demás jóvenes de mi edad, me permitieron viajar a Paris, una ciudad en donde había de todo, lo que más me interesaba eran las artes, las pinturas en donde estaban reflejados los sentimientos de los artistas, en donde expresaban sus ideas sin preocuparse lo que los demás pensarían de ellos. Yo quería ser así, intente ir por ese camino y así fue durante un año que estuve estudiando en ese lugar, hasta que la vida me guio a otro destino.

Hacía mucho frio en las calles de Paris, se acercaba el invierno y mi próxima visita a mi familia también, podía verlos solo dos veces al año ya que la escuela en la que estaba era muy demandada así que tenía que estudiar todo el tiempo. Iba ya de salida de la escuela hacia la casa en donde me quedaba junto con unas señoritas muy amables conmigo, estaba ya casi en la puerta para salir a las frías calles cuando lo escuche por primera vez…. Un hermoso sonido me hizo mirar atrás y buscar el origen de aquella bella melodía que jamás había escuchado… subí hasta el segundo piso del lugar y por fin había encontrado la puerta de donde salía aquel bello sonido de un piano tocando una melodía única.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y no pude evitar el querer entrar, lo primero que vi me dejo sin aliento, un joven de no más de 18 años con un cabello negro brillante, de tez pálida como si hubiera estado toda una noche en las frías calles de Paris, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus manos recorrían el piano sin dudar de lo que tocaba, como una canción que hubiera tocado desde hacía mucho… me quede en la puerta mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, si salir y regresar a la casa o quedarme ahí parada viendo como tocaba con tanta pasión … Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante mis pensamientos, en el fondo sabía que tenía que irme, después de todo seria molesto que alguien entrara sin pedir permiso. Termino de tocar antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y pude contemplar unos ojos miel casi dorados… sentí que me perdía en su mirada… lo único que pude pronunciar fue...

-Hola... Disculpa si te distraje no fue mi intención –pensé que diría algo pero seguía observándome…

Estaba a punto de salir cuando pronuncio unas palabras como si estuviera cantándolas, el sonido de su voz era tan angelical, como un sonido tan suave que acaricia tu rostro mientras viaja, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, más que nada de sus ojos brillantes, jamás había visto unos ojos semejantes.

-No te vayas por favor –fue lo que me dijo el joven que estaba enfrente de mí – Pensé que ya no habría nadie en el lugar fue por eso que decidí tocar –miro al piano que tenía a su lado y me dirigió de nuevo esa mirada tan sincera.

-Estaba a punto de irme cuando te escuche tocando, jamás había escuchado una melodía como esa –vaya las palabras salían de mi boca automáticamente, tenía que respirar disculparme de nuevo y retirarme pero aun así había algo que me detenía, el problema era que no sabía que era.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí con un paso decidido, era alto, e rebasaba como por 15 centímetros, pero podía verlo bien aun así a los ojos, se detuvo a dos pasos de mí, tomo mi mano, pude sentir su mano fría como un bloque de hielo pero aun así no dije nada, la beso y se presento formalmente.

-Me llamo Ángel Evercrown, es un placer conocerla señorita… -dejo la oración sin terminar esperando mi respuesta… pero sus ojos hacían que me perdiera y solo dije mi nombre…

-Carmen, el placer es mío –empezaba a creer que algo malo me sucedía…

* * *

**Si, es muy corto, pero así me iban saliendo, tengo el segundo capitulo ya publicado en mi blog, para saber cual es el link ve a mi perfil. Tiene muchos errore, recuerden que lo empece a escribir hace año y medio, y solo hice dos capitulos, publicare el segundo aquí cuando termine de hacer el tercero. **

**Saludos!**

**_"I'll show you sweet dreams next night" _V.K.**


End file.
